danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hifumi Yamada
|height = 170 cm (5' 7") |weight = 155 kg (342 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 150 cm |bmi = 53.6 |blood_type = O |family = Fujiko Yamada (Older Sister) |participated = Killing School Life |execution = Watch Out, Princess Buuko! Great Monster Invasion |fates = Murdered by Celestia Ludenberg. |status = Deceased |affiliation = • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 78th |previous_affiliation = • Marufuji High SchoolList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools. |game_debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc |anime_debut = Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 01 |manga_debut = Danganronpa: The Manga |novel_debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF |game portrayal = Kappei Yamaguchi Lucien Dodge |anime portrayal = Kappei Yamaguchi Tyson Rinehart Benno LehmannGerman VAs. |stage portrayal = Seitaro Mukai (2015) Shun Matsuo (2016) Masaaki Amenomiya (2016)}} Hifumi Yamada (山田 一二三 Yamada Hifumi), is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and a participant in the Killing School Life. Hifumi has the title Ultimate Fanfic Creator (超高校級の「同人作家」''chō kōkō kyū no “dōjin sakka lit.'' Super High School Level Dōjin Author) enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th. Hifumi was a famous doujin author who was able to sell ten thousand copies of his work at the culture festival at his school. He also claimed to favor 2D girls in comparison of 3D ones, though his attitude around them proved otherwise. Hifumi was killed by Celestia Ludenberg, who in turn, had manipulated him into murdering Kiyotaka Ishimaru in Chapter 3. Hifumi played a minor role in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Appearance Hifumi is around 19 years old, though he believed himself to be 17 in Danganronpa because of the memory loss. His classmates', Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa's, ages heavily imply this. He is an overweight young man with black hair and a pointed ahoge. He also wears glasses. He is dressed in a white shirt with an orange tie which has a patterned double-headed blue arrow upon it, the smaller arrowhead pointing upwards and the larger arrowhead pointing downwards to the tip of the tie. Hifumi wears a grey, unbuttoned cardigan over his shirt and carries around an orange backpack. He wears black trousers and white trainers. He wears not-for-sale underwear based on Robo Justice. Yamada (10).png|Hifumi's full appearance. Personality Feeling misunderstood by his peers and resenting them for it, Hifumi comes across as creepy and perverted, possibly due to his tendency to make an innuendo over some things that other students said; a trait that creeps Leon Kuwata out. He also has a habit of putting anime references in his speech. In his Free Time Events, it is shown that Hifumi is very passionate about Princess Piggles, a female lead in his favorite anime series, Demon Angel☆Pretty Pudgy Princess. Although having a somewhat misanthropic look on society, Hifumi will not stand for indecent crimes against those he holds in deep regard and will even go so far to kill the person to stop them from doing any more harm and avenge his friends. Hifumi has a particular dislike toward people who supposedly don’t understand the true meaning of doujin, even going as far to claim that they're ruining everything. In the original Japanese, Hifumi calls everyone with their fullname and "-dono" suffix. In the English dub, he has an unique way of referring to others as well—for example, he calls Makoto "Mr. Naegi". Talent Ultimate Fanfic Creator Befitting his title Hifumi is gifted at writing and drawing manga. His dream is to 'save' other people by making a doujin that will inspire them to create their own. 'In other languages' Hifumi's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. History Prior to the Tragedy Before his own introduction to anime and doujinshi, Hifumi was heavily involved in his middle school's student council. He also states that he sold ten thousand copies of his work at the culture festival in his school. Many students thought Hifumi's work would spoil the festival, but Hifumi was proud that he proved them wrong. Because of his doujinshi, he has met many other authors. He used to attend Marufuji High School and was later invited to attend Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Hifumi was seen inside the old school building with his classmates. After agreeing with Jin Kirigiri's proposal, Hifumi and the others immediately worked in sheltering the building. Hifumi was helping Sakura Ogami in sheltering the windows and he was surprised that she only used her bare hands to lock the windows. During the Tragedy One year later, the Tragedy occurred. During the Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed by the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair When Makoto Naegi arrives, Hifumi declares that their is 15 students in total, and he confirms that it was abnormal the way they all fell asleep. When Makoto introduces himself, Hifumi asks Makoto if he was "one with 2D relationships". Upon Makoto's confusion, Hifumi then talks about his title and how others reacted about his work. Hifumi then states that Makoto will come to the light after seeing Hifumi's work. He then ends the conversation with a suggestive comment, making Makoto leave. Chapter 1 - To Survive During the first investigation, Hifumi was revealed to be the janitor, with the key to the trash room. He was asked by Makoto to open the shutters so the two could investigate and discover a bloody shirt piece (Leon's) and a shattered ball that was used to turn on the incinerator through the shutters. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair During the second investigation, Hifumi was the person who found Chihiro Fujisaki's broken e-Handbook in the sauna. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! Stand tall, Galactic Hero! Hifumi later developed a crush on the artificial intelligence created by Chihiro - Alter Ego. This one-sided relationship annoyed Kiyotaka, and as a result, the two clashed frequently. This dispute was taken advantage of by Celestia, who stole Alter Ego and convinced Hifumi that it was Kiyotaka who stole it. Celestia enlisted Hifumi as her accomplice (who thought that Celestia was his), by telling him that Kiyotaka forced her to steal Alter Ego and was planning to kill Hifumi. The two frame Yasuhiro Hagakure by putting him in the Robo Justice suit, and make it look like the robot was responsible for both Hifumi's and Kiyotaka's “deaths” - when in fact, Hifumi was only pretending to be dead by putting transfusion blood on himself. After Hifumi bringing himself and Kiyotaka's body to the Art Storage Room, Celestia finishes her plan and kills him. After the Class Trial, Celestia states that Hifumi never suspected that he would be the next victim to be murdered, and thought that Celestia would kill someone else instead. When he was dying, Hifumi regain his memory back about everything that happened before the Killing School Life. Aoi Asahina asked him who's the blackened behind both his and Kiyotaka's murder, but due to his injury, he could only say “Yasuhiro” at the end. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 11 - All Good Things Hifumi, Celestia, and Kiyotaka appear behind Kyoko in Makoto's hallucination, trying to persuade him to commit suicide. Execution Watch Out, Princess Buuko! Great Monster Invasion - A gigantic Princess Buuko comes flying to a place where an enormous Monokuma is rioting at. Both start fighting. Hifumi, who is stuck between them is being hit from both sides. At the end, he dies when being hit by 'Certain Kill' beams from both simultaneously. This is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. Relationships Family Fujiko Yamada Fujiko is Hifumi's older sister, and apparently the person closest to him, which is confirmed by the fact that she became his Captive. Class 78th Celestia Ludenberg Celeste often asked Hifumi to do things for her, such as making her tea. She bossed him around and was angered when he did not do things the way she pleased. Celeste intimidated and manipulated Hifumi, but he succumbed to her charm, essentially becoming her pawn and eventually being murdered by her later in Chapter 3. Shortly after Hifumi and Celeste's deaths, the survivors found a picture of the two and Sayaka Maizono during their time at Hope's Peak Academy before the Killing School Life began. In it, Celeste seems to be angry with Hifumi, indicating that their relationship was the same during their time in high school however it seems to be of a more friendly and playful nature as Hifumi is amused with Celeste's reaction rather than afraid, this is different from what was bullying and manipulation by Celeste towards Hifumi during the Killing School Life. Toko Fukawa Hifumi appears to think his writing is better than Toko's, making her feel insulted. The two fight in Chapter 2 over their writing styles. Hifumi assumes Toko likes boy on boy action and that her work isn't worthwhile. Leon Kuwata Despite how the two really weren't that big of acquaintances, the brief interactions with each other showed that Leon didn't like Hifumi. The baseball star kept calling him "fatty" instead of his name, and was often disgusted and creeped out by Hifumi's perverted nature and innuendos. It became so bad that Leon often accused him of perverted acts, like offering to be in charge of trash duty so he could go through the girls' trash. Makoto Naegi Hifumi seems to be friends with Makoto, often attempting to educate him on doujinshi. While Makoto was annoyed by Hifumi's constant ramblings about manga and anime he desired to see his hope bringing manga when it was complete. Alter Ego Hifumi developed a crush on the AI due to it listening to what he has to say without giving negative judgment. Alter Ego itself did not share any feelings toward Hifumi and was only interested in learning more about his interests in order to improve its own knowledge. He also referred to Alter Ego as a female, despite the fact that it was modeled after Chihiro. Hifumi told Alter Ego his "hobbies", which were probably perverted however Hifumi was surprised to discover Alter Ego was not annoyed or disgusted by this which made him feel comfortable around a girl for the first time and is what made him develop a crush despite knowing it was only prying for information. Alter Ego is considered the first girl by Hifumi, other than his mother, who he felt comfortable talking with and is able to feel happy and have fun around. Kiyotaka Ishimaru Kiyotaka was made an enemy by Hifumi during the Killing School Life due to both of them fighting over Alter Ego's attention. Celestia was able to manipulate Hifumi into believing that Kiyotaka had taken Alter Ego and had abused Celestia when forcing her to take it for him. If Hifumi had had any trust in Kiyotaka then he may not have been so easily convinced however Celestia played on their already negative feelings for each other and manipulated Hifumi into killing Kiyotaka without remorse. Hifumi stated that he always found Kiyotaka a little 'crazy' which would have further caused a rift between the two gaining a friendship. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Cola-Cola (#02) *Oiltatoes (#06) *Mochi Princess Figure (#37) *Endless Dandelion (#45) *Super Strategy Encyclopedia (#70) Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Circle *Free-for-all *Demon Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Handiwork - Allows you to reload two bullets at once. Effective during the Bullet Time Battle. Costs 4 SP. *Delusion - The Influence Gauge recovers over time during concentration and Fever Time. Effective during the Nonstop Debate, the Hangman's Gambit, and the Bullet Time Battle. Costs 5 SP. Quotes *“That's right, I probably have not even been born yet! These are the memories of an unborn fetus...!” *“I mean, there is no human more full of knowledge than an otaku.” Trivia *The kanji for his first name, "Hifumi" (一二三), are numerals which, when put in sequence as they are above, literally mean "one, two, three". *"Yamada" (山田) means "mountain rice paddy". *Hifumi is addicted to Diet Coke, so much so he will hallucinate when it's taken away from him. *Hifumi's voice actor, Kappei Yamaguchi, also voices Jin in the game. **Jin's voice actor in the anime is different. *In the demo version of the original game, it's heavily implied Hifumi was the culprit who killed Hiro (a statement which was later expanded and confirmed in the manga). He is also the only character from the first game that wasn't a canon culprit, but still had his execution show albeit in the manga. *He tends to sing karaoke with his online friends whenever they meet. References Navigation de:Hifumi Yamada ru:Хифуми Ямада es:Hifumi Yamada fr:Hifumi Yamada pl:Hifumi Yamada Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Killer